Damaged Goods
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [Timeranger] After getting hurt in battle, Domon realizes just how deep Sion's own wounds run. [Domon X Sion, spoilers for up to Case 4]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: And now that I've gotten the stupid fluff out of the way, it's back to all angst, all the time. I admit to writing this partly to celebrate the new 'hurt/comfort' genre.

--

"Is that the spot?"

"Mm... a little lower..."

"Like that?"

"That's it-- just a little harder-- **ouch! **Sion, what are you trying to **do **to me?!"

"I-I'm sorry-- I've never done this before--"

"It's okay. Everyone messes up a little their first time. Just be a little gentler with me, okay?"

"Right. Gentle." And with that, Sion rearranged the bandages covering Domon's shoulder.

Domon watched on as Sion continued his work. The entire thing was still blurry: it had been a rather mundane fight with the Londarz... until he had seen the criminal aiming for Sion. He remembered that Sion was busy fending off the Zenitto; there was no way he could've seen it coming, let alone block it. And he definitely remembered running like a madman to get between them because he wasn't going to let **anyone **hurt Sion... next thing he knew, Tatsuya was slapping his face and screaming at him to get up already.

Obviously, he wasn't thrilled about the disturbingly deep gash in his shoulder, but... he had lived through worse. He had fought through worse. To be honest, he was more worried about the inevitable lecture Yuuri would give him on sticking to battle tactics later. But when he had woken up to see Sion standing over him-- pale, scared, but safe-- it was worth it.

It was about then Domon noticed that Sion's hands were still hovering over the wound, even though he was done wrapping it. Typical. He was so busy thinking about how relieved he was Sion was okay, he hadn't realized that something else was wrong with him now.

It probably wasn't the best time to ask, but he didn't care. "Sion... I know they may be kind of ironic coming from the guy who got his ass handed to him today... but are you feeling okay?"

Just like that, the hands were gone, and Sion was giving him an uneasy smile. "I'm fine. Really."

If it had been anyone else Domon would have let them have it, but he reminded himself of Sion's annoying habit of pretending like he was all right when it was obvious he wasn't before speaking again. "You sure? Your hands are kind of shaking." He took them and held them in his own, keeping them steady for him.

Attempts at a smile long forgotten, he gave Domon a look that made his gut twist. "... Why did you do it, Domon-san? You could've been killed."

"And if I hadn't, you **would've** been killed." He wasn't sure where Sion was going with this.

He was even more confused as Sion pulled away slowly, collapsing in his computer chair. "What?" This time Domon was the one trying to smile. "Would you rather I hadn't?"

There was a long, horrible silence.

The pain in his shoulder barely registered as he bolted to the chair, forcing Sion up and shaking him hard. "**Idiot! **How-- how can you even **think **that?!"

The look Sion gave him-- almost the same one when he woke up-- broke through his haze. Domon stopped (but he didn't let go) as he made himself calm down long enough to think of something that would get through to him.

"Sion... is it really that hard to believe there are people in your life now who care about what happens to you?"

He looked up at him guiltily, and when he spoke, Domon almost couldn't hear him. "Maybe just a little."

Domon knew about the lab, about how Sion had spent his life being considered nothing more than an experiment and the sense of worthlessness growing up like that had caused. But for it to go this deep, even now...

After making himself calm down **again**, he pulled the younger man into an almost embrace. "Do you remember what Tatsuya told you?"

"If I die, I'll cause trouble," he repeated robotically. "But Domon-san, this is different. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd--"

"Okay, since you obviously weren't listening to Tatsuya, listen to me." One hand strayed to stroke Sion's hair. "Earlier today, during the fight... all I was thinking of was how to save you. Nothing else."

It wasn't much of a smile, but compared to earlier it was enough to make Domon smile back.

... And, apparently, it was enough to make him kiss him as well.

The kiss itself was strange: there was nothing really that romantic about it. Domon did it without thinking, and he doubted Sion was expecting it either, but... it happened so naturally, like it was something they'd already done before. It wasn't until the whole thing was over that the awkwardness set in.

After a few moments of gaping at each other helplessly, Domon reached for his jacket, mindful of his wound as he zipped it back up. "Hey, isn't that ninja movie you wouldn't shut up about yesterday on tonight?"

Sion's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes."

Domon lounged on the couch, remote in hand. "So... which channel?"

He scooted a little so Sion would have room to sit, rearranging himself so that his shoulder wouldn't be bothered. Then he let himself relax, content in the knowledge that both old and new wounds were healing.


End file.
